Closing Time
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end Jack eyes her across the bar and knows exactly who he want's to take home at closing time - but will he get the chance?


**an.** better play _Closing Time_ by Semisonic when you read this one. I do not own Jack Swagger/Jake Hager or Emma/Tenille Dashwood. They are their own people and I'm sure their ring names are copyrighted by the WWE.

* * *

**Closing Time**

* * *

_**Across a crowded room…. **_

Jake watched as the blonde nursed her brightly colored drink in the back of the bar. Her 'boyfriend' had his arm slumped lazily over her shoulder, talking to his buddy. Her eyes scanned the room, most likely looking for _something _worth-while to look at. The conversation was clearly not captivating enough for her.

Jake took a long drink from his long-neck bottle. He leaned back against the bar, his eyes never leaving the blonde. She was beautiful.

And so blissfully unaware of his interest in her.

The steady beat of the band filled his ears and he watched as the blonde tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and jerked her head toward the dance-floor. He simply shook his head and waved her off, continuing his conversation. She sighed and took another, longer, drink and then let her chin rest on her hands.

Jake made a decision, downed the remainder of his beer, and rose from his bar-stool. He left the empty bottle on the bar and made his way across the crowded room.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to the blonde who stared up at him in surprise. Jake ignored the penetrating glare of her boyfriend and smirked at the blonde.

After a moment, she smiled too and took his hand, "I'd love too."

* * *

He led her out onto the floor just as the band began a new song. He couldn't help but smile as she danced. She was by no means the most graceful girl on the dance-floor, but she didn't let that stop her. She bopped around to the music, waving her arms haphazardly in the air. He laughed and pulled her closer to him, holding her around her waist as they moved to the beat. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back, her happiness was contagious.

They danced until the bartender yelled 'closing time' and her boyfriend came over and whisked her off of the floor. Claiming that they needed to head back to the hotel, they had an early morning. She began to protest, but he silenced her with a look and Jake felt a twinge of rage as she shrugged an apology as he led her off the dance-floor.

Jake sighed and returned to the bar and ordered one last beer.

* * *

_**Into the cocoon… **_

Tenille didn't speak to him the next day at work, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that.

Every night Jake went to the bar and ordered a beer. He would lean back against the bar and scan the faces in search of her.

Then one night – three weeks later – she appeared. She was wearing colorful jeggings and a lose baby-blue tank top. Her blonde hair was loose around her face. She made her way across the room and slid into a booth with a small group of WWE divas.

As he watched her, his heart sank. She just wasn't herself. She didn't have her usual glow or that beautiful smile, that was so contagious.

Jake pondered for a minute, then decided he _had _to know what had her so upset. He picked up his beer bottled and crossed the room. He stood next to the table, "Hey Tenille, how are you?"

"Hi, Jake. I'm alright." One look at her let him know that she was lying.

"Do you want to dance?" He hoped that a few minutes on the dance floor would lighten her spirits. Then, maybe she would open up about what was bothering her.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry Jake, maybe another time."

He nodded and walked away.

* * *

_**Sweet, sweet summertime… **_

All of the superstars and divas decided that they were going to have a large bonfire after Summerslam. Jake agreed to attend, too elated with his defeat of Russev _not _to celebrate. He had agreed to buy a few cases of beer for the event. So, with four cases of Budwiser in the bed of his truck, he drove to the campsite where the roster would celebrate.

Former WWE champion, John Cena greeted him when he pulled his truck into an empty spot and helped him carry the beer down to the site, where a large fire was already burning. Loud music cut through the warm summer air. He watched as a group of superstars and divas began dancing on the other side of the site, holding red solo cups and open beer bottles.

Jake scanned the crowd in search of his favorite familiar face.

She was in the back of the crowd, talking to diva's champion AJ Lee. Jake bid his farewell to the John and made his way toward the two divas. AJ was nursing her signature juice, not an fan of alcohol, and Tenille had a red cup in her hand.

As he approached he noticed April nudge Emma in the side and nod in his direction. "Hey April, Tenille." He smiled.

April nodded, "Hey Jake. Awesome match tonight."

"Thank you, same to you. The fans really got into that match. It's been a while since the divas have received that type of recognition."

April beamed. Jake knew how much wrestling meant to her and honestly, he whole-hardheartedly believed she deserved every ounce of praise she received. "Thanks."

He nodded and turned to Tenille, "When am I going to see you with that diva's title?"

The blonde smiled and shrugged, "Hopefully soon. I'd love to be the next one to take on AJ. She is amazing."

"That would be some match." April agreed, taking another drink of her juice. Jake shot her a sideways glance and, catching the hint, she blushed, "I think I hear Nattie calling my name, I'll catch you two later." She darted off before the blonde could object.

"So, Tenille, how have you been?"

The blonde shrugged, "I'm okay."

"I notice you haven't been yourself lately? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, not really. Tony and I broke up, but I'm over it."

"Are you?" Jake had assumed the blonde's change in demeanor had something to do with her 'boyfriend'.

"Yea. He didn't really care about me, you know? I broke up with him. He didn't have any time for me and he was so jealous. I was just done with it. I just needed some time to deal with it."

"That's understandable."

She shot him a grateful smile and took a sip of her drink. "I'm sorry we didn't get to dance the other night. My heart just wasn't in it."

"Imagine that, the dancing diva's heart wasn't in it," He smirked when she slapped his arm. She laughed.

"But, if you're up for it, I could really bust some moves tonight."

He chuckled, "You know what; I'm up for it." He sat his beer bottle down on the table and held out his hand. She discarded her solo cup and took his hand. He led her over to the group of dancers, just as a new song began to play.

She laughed and smiled as they danced. He smiled too, happy to see the return of the Tenille he knew and loved. They danced through several songs before grabbing another drink and sinking to the ground near the edge of the woods, a short ways from the bonfire. She leaned against a tree and took a long drink before turning her attention to him. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime, I enjoy dancing with you." He smiled as a blush crept up Tenille's neck and tinted her cheeks. "I'm really sorry about your boyfriend."

She laughed. "No you're not."

He looked at her surprised, "Of course I am!"

"No, you're glad we broke up. I can read it all over your face."

He sighed guiltily. He couldn't deny that. "Okay, maybe not, but I am sorry he hurt you."

She smiled, "Thank you, but I'm alright now."

He nodded and took a long drink from his beer.

"You know, April reckons you like me."

Jake practically spit out his beer. "Does she now?" he questioned, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Yea, that's what she says." She paused, "So, do you?"

He had to admire her for her courage. He looked at her, her blonde hair shining slightly in the moonlight, her blue eyes wide with nervousness – or was it anticipation? – her lips curved into a slight smile.

"Yea, I do."

Her smile brightened, "Good, I like you too."

"So, how about we go out to dinner before RAW tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." She tucked a chunk of her hair behind her ear and took another sip of her drink.

"I promise I won't treat you the way your boyfriend did," he said.

"I know you won't."

Jake smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence, watching their co-workers dance and talk as the flames danced their way into the sky.

Jake's eyes drifted over the crowd and he noticed April sitting on the open tailgate of his truck. She eyed them with avid interest. He smiled and turned to Tenille.

"You better let April know that I 'fessed up. She's looking this way." He nodded toward the brunette and laughed.

"Oh yea, wouldn't want to leave her waiting." She laughed, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." He watched her as she walked away. He smiled.

He had always known exactly who he wanted and now he had his chance.

* * *

**an. **okay. That is it for this one. I just love the idea of these two. Emma is amazing – I hope the whole Walmart mix up doesn't keep her off of TV. I love Jack and I thought they would look really cute together – and so this was born. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
